Current Bridging concept and architecture as specified in IEEE standard 802.1Q describe protection switching, connectivity fault management, etc. Metro Ethernet Forum (MEF) describe the abstract level requirements of circuit emulation (E.g. PDH over Metro Ethernet Network in MEF technical specification number 8, MEF 8). There is no prior art for providing zero packet loss with or without load sharing between customer networks using Bridges for TDM streams and/or I-tagged frames over Provider (Backbone) Bridge Network (IEEE 802.1Q) and/or IP/MPLS network as specified in Internet Engineering Task Force's RFCs.
A new architecture for IEEE Bridges, more specifically B-component as specified in IEEE 802.1Q, to enable the above said benefits, but not restricted to these benefits as demonstrated in this disclosure, in a Provider Bridge Network as well as in IP/MPLS networks is proposed.